


无处可爱

by April_lama



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama





	无处可爱

手机铃声响了起来，有一条短信。  
金博洋拿起了手机，看见发件人的名字之后，嘴角不自觉地上扬。  
隋文静看着他：“怎么了？是新交的女朋友？”  
“只是普通朋友而已。”金博洋摇了摇头，但脸上的微笑掩盖不住他的心情，“他是美籍华人，中文名叫做周知方，英文名叫做Vincent。我一直叫他Vince。”  
听到这一连串的名字，隋文静的心猛地一沉。  
“今天是他的生日，但是我前两天忙，没来得及给他挑礼物，今天把你喊出来就是想让你帮我挑一下礼物。”金博洋道。  
隋文静定了定神，她看了看柜台里的一只CITIZEN的手表：“既然你都到这里来了，送他一只手表怎么样？”  
金博洋看了看价格，有些担心：“可以是可以，但是……”  
“你不用担心。”隋文静拍拍他的肩膀，“既然你们是朋友，那么你送给他的礼物他肯定会接受的。钱的问题你不用担心，有我和你聪哥在，我们帮你付。”  
金博洋看着她，脸上的笑意更甚了。  
“谢谢你，文静姐。”  
“就要这个了。”隋文静指了指那一只银色的价格不菲的手表，然后从钱包里拿出了信用卡递给微笑着的柜台小姐，“刷卡。”  
柜台小姐微笑着接过来，转过身去忙活了一阵，然后把卡和账单还给隋文静，从柜台里拿出了手表，弯下腰去，拿出一个黑色的小盒子，细心地把手表装进去，盖好盒盖，放进一个小袋子里，交给金博洋。  
“你也差不多应该出发了。”隋文静道，“别让人家等急了。”  
金博洋点点头，朝着隋文静挥了挥手，推开店门走出去。  
推开了门的那一刻，有一阵风吹了进来，隋文静不由得紧了紧自己的围巾。  
周知方坐在咖啡厅的落地窗前，望着外面人群来来往往。  
当他看见金博洋的身影时，他挥了挥手。  
“博洋，这里。”  
金博洋坐下来，不太好意思地摸了摸头发。  
“前几天一直挺忙的，没来得及给你挑礼物，今天叫了我朋友匆匆忙忙地帮你挑了一个，所以来晚了。”  
周知方微笑着：“没事的，我不介意。”  
他看着那个小袋子：“这里面是什么？”  
“手表，我朋友建议送给你的。”金博洋把小袋子推过去。  
周知方拆开来，发现是CITIZEN的手表。  
“那个……你觉得不太好接受的话，我也不要求你一定要收下……”  
周知方看见金博洋说这句话的时候，原本白净的脸都红了。  
于是他把它拿出来，将自己的袖子挽起来一点，戴在了自己的手腕上。精巧的手表戴在白皙瘦长的手腕上，银色的表盘映射着灯光，格外耀眼。  
“我很喜欢。”周知方说道。  
金博洋抬起头，看了一眼周知方的表情，在这个虽然比自己小了三岁却更成熟的朋友面前，金博洋总是会没由来地感到害羞。  
“其实……”他羞涩地开口，“你戴着挺好看的，真的。Vince，你就一直戴着它吧。”  
周知方含笑点了点头。  
冬天天黑得格外早，才五点多钟，太阳已经在西边天空中没去了踪影。  
金博洋和周知方两人并肩走在黄昏的河道边，傍晚的冷风吹来，本就属于敏感体质的周知方感觉有些冷，便把手缩进了袖子里。  
“冷吗？”金博洋察觉到他的动作，转过头问道。  
周知方点点头：“有一点。”  
金博洋拉过他的手，放到自己跟前，呼了几口热气。  
“好点了吗？”  
他问出这句话的时候才意识到自己的行为对于他们来说过于亲密了。  
周知方低下了头，金博洋松开了他的手。  
“不好意思，我……”  
“没关系。”  
周知方这句话出口之后，两个人都陷入了沉默。  
天已经完全黑了，一阵更加猛烈的寒风刮起来，令周知方不禁瑟瑟发抖。鬼使神差地，金博洋伸手将周知方拉到自己怀里。  
金博洋比周知方略高一些，他的动作使得周知方抬起头来望着他的眼睛。  
两人的视线撞到一起时，有种不明的情愫在那一瞬间，滋生了。  
像是在另一个平行时空，有人教导过他一样，金博洋低下头去。  
——一个人吻上了另一个人的嘴唇。  
周知方愣了愣，但嘴唇上微凉却柔软的触感告诉他他正在经历着什么。  
周知方没打算反抗，他伸手托住对方在夜风中有些冰冷的脸颊，投入这个吻。  
他任由金博洋的舌尖慢慢勾画着自己唇瓣的轮廓，明明充满了情色意味，却像个最天真的孩子一样。  
金博洋感觉到周知方的手搂在自己的颈间，他一手揽过周知方的腰扣在自己怀里，一手托着他的后脑，指尖陷进柔软的发丝。  
后来，是周知方主动发起进攻。  
他用力将金博洋搂得更紧，舌尖钻进金博洋的双唇，扫过牙龈，酥麻感让金博洋将周知方抱得更紧了一些。  
他们就这样吻在一起，仿佛天地中只剩下他们两个人。  
直到一阵铃声响起，两人才如梦初醒。  
“天天？小隋问你回不回去吃晚饭？”  
是韩聪的电话。  
金博洋对着电话看了好一会儿，良久才开口说道：  
“嗯，我等会儿就回来，让文静姐等一下。”  
“行。”  
挂掉电话，金博洋看见周知方眼睛里有种无法言说的复杂情绪。  
“对不起……我没有那个意思……只是觉得，有人好像对我做过这种事情。”  
金博洋歉疚地看着他。  
周知方轻轻地摇了摇头。  
“你没有错。”  
“那，我先走了？”  
金博洋转身想要赶快离开这令他有些尴尬的场面，但周知方拉住了他。  
“别走，等着我一起。”  
金博洋却无法拒绝这样的恳求。  
他们还是并肩而行，但两人的手心照不宣地握在了一起。  
隋文静的表情是震惊的。  
当她知道了金博洋今天的行踪之后。  
“我和Vince……在一起了。”  
天知道为什么她只是帮金博洋挑了个礼物之后就会发生这样的事情。  
“我也不知道为什么我会对Vince做出那样的事情。”金博洋看着隋文静，无助地闭上双眼。  
隋文静凝视着他。  
“但是我很奇怪……Vince没有拒绝我。”  
“即使是Vince那么好的一个人，为什么不会在我做了这种事情之后生气呢？”  
“好了。”隋文静制止了他。  
“这种事情就不要再想了，你想想之后你和他会怎么样吧。”  
“文静姐，你不觉得……”  
“爱这种东西本来就是没有对错的。”隋文静语重心长，“没有谁会因为爱上了不该爱的人而被判了死罪。”  
“但我始终觉得，我们不应该在一起。”  
走出房间，隋文静一直沉默着。  
韩聪在她的身后：“怎么样？小隋？”  
“不行。”隋文静按住额头疲惫地摇了摇头。  
闻言韩聪就明白了一切。  
“他说他和周知方在一起了。”  
“但对他们来说这已经是最好的选择了。”韩聪揽住她的肩膀，“忘记过去，对他们来说也是一种解脱。”  
“但我不甘心。”隋文静道。  
“明明是那么好的两对，为什么就只剩下他们了呢？他们有权重新知道一切。”  
“小隋，不要闹。”  
“韩聪，如果是你，你会看着你最爱的人失去记忆和别人在一起吗？”  
韩聪叹了口气，摸了摸她的头。  
“但你要知道，小隋。”  
“他们各自的爱人，已经不在了。”  
金博洋等了很久，周知方才姗姗来迟。  
“你说，你的朋友要带着我们去一个地方。”  
“我也不知道她要带我们去哪里。”  
“哦，对了，你帮我看看这张照片。”  
周知方推过来一张照片，上面是周知方和一个陌生青年，和周知方差不多高，有一头卷发。  
“我在家里找到这张照片，但是我不知道这是谁，你帮我想想？”  
金博洋端详了一会儿，也拿出了一张照片。  
“我觉得，很眼熟。”  
“但我也不知道他是谁。”  
金博洋的照片上，是一个一身纯白的微笑着的清俊青年，沐浴着阳光宛如下凡的仙子。  
“你也帮我看看这是谁。”  
周知方接过去看了看：“嗯，你的照片上这个人也挺眼熟的。”  
“我也这么觉得，但是就是不知道是谁。”  
这个时候隋文静和韩聪出现了。  
“你们两个。”她说道。  
“跟我走吧。”  
韩聪开着车，载着三个人到了一座公墓。  
隋文静带着金博洋和周知方穿过一片花丛，走到了两块大理石墓碑前。  
“到了。”  
“我们来这里干什么？”  
墓碑上镶嵌着两张照片，照片上人的面容，赫然和之前金博洋、周知方手中的照片上的人一模一样。  
“文静姐……这是……”  
“我已经不用再说了吧。”隋文静轻轻说道。  
金博洋和周知方看着墓碑上的字，周知方的脑中轰然作响。  
“他们……是你们各自的爱人。”  
“他们，都是为了保护你们而死。”  
韩聪观察着隋文静和金博洋、周知方的反应，提起这件事的时候，他的内心也充满了悲伤。  
周知方的双腿一软，直接跪倒在墓前。  
“为什么……要让我想起他……”  
周知方哽咽着，眼圈泛红。  
“好不容易……我可以忘记他……”  
金博洋蹲下来，将周知方抱在怀里。  
周知方紧紧抓着他的衣襟，靠在他的肩头，伤心地哭泣着。  
“我不想记起来……不想记起来啊！”  
那一瞬间，属于他的那张熟悉的脸在金博洋的脑海中浮现，悲伤地微笑着，脸庞犹带血污。  
金博洋和周知方在两张照片之前，抱头痛哭。  
坚强如隋文静，也忍不住靠在韩聪的肩头流下了眼泪。  
三年前。  
羽生结弦站在那里，等待着他的爱人出现在自己的视线里，一见到那个身影，他的嘴角就不禁上扬。而他的手心里，捧着一个小小的盒子。  
“羽生，不好意思，我来晚了。”  
金博洋气喘吁吁地向他跑过来。  
羽生结弦伸手擦去爱人额头上的汗珠，温柔地开口：  
“没关系，只要是天天，我都可以等。”  
“但是一直让你等我的话，我也会觉得不好意思。”金博洋的脸立刻就红了。  
“如果天天愿意，我可以用上我的一辈子来等你。”羽生结弦毫不迟疑地说道。  
“都多大年纪了还说这些只有小女生才会喜欢的言情小说里的话，太肉麻了。”金博洋却是毫不留情地批驳他。  
羽生结弦也不生气，只是微笑着。  
因为他知道，自己的爱人骨子里就是一个天真无邪、活泼开朗的小孩子。  
而且是只属于他的小孩子。  
“你说你要给我看样东西，是什么？”  
“是这个。”羽生结弦打开小盒子。  
金博洋看清楚那是什么之后愣住了。  
――一枚钻戒。  
“我觉得我们之间的关系，确实应该更进一步了。”羽生结弦说道，“这是我想了很久之后才做出的决定，所以，天天不用怀疑我。”  
然后他在金博洋的目光中单膝下跪，托着那个小盒子。  
“天天，愿意把你的一生都托付给我吗？”  
三秒钟之后。  
金博洋伸出了他左手的无名指。  
“我愿意。”  
被对方拥入怀中的他轻轻在对方耳边呢喃着。  
然后羽生结弦吻了他。  
“谢谢你。”  
“我最喜欢天天了。”  
金博洋听着爱人说出来的甜言蜜语，任由自己被它们包围。  
管他能不能实现，他现在只需要能够和对方在一起。  
金博洋第一次的主动，揽过刚刚吻了他面颊的羽生结弦，吐露着含糊不清的话语。  
“我这辈子最喜欢，也是最爱的人，就是羽生结弦，绝对不会变。”  
羽生结弦圈住爱人的脖子，深深地吻上那双柔软的嘴唇，唇齿交缠，难分难解，带着无尽的缠绵和柔情，一辈子都因为这个吻而决定了。  
“那，我也最爱天天了。”  
“Vince，我得谢谢你。”  
陈巍将眼前有着小鹿般澄澈双眸的爱人紧紧地揽住靠在自己的肩膀上，宣誓着绝对的主权。  
“没什么好谢的，Nate。”周知方的声音和语气还是软软的。  
“从我见到你的时候我就觉得这辈子都要和你有所羁绊了。”  
“这是你新学到的中文吗？”  
“其实这个词和另一个词意思相近。它的意思是说，牵扯，纠缠，不能脱开。 就是牢固的‘姻缘’使彼此永远占据着对方心里的一席之地，也许是痛，也许是美好。不单单指爱情，也包括友情。这是博洋教我的。”  
“那你觉得我们之间是什么样的羁绊呢？”  
“还用说吗？亲爱的Nate？”周知方微笑着。  
“当然是爱情，LOVE。”  
陈巍把他揽过来，额头相抵，在周知方的嘴唇上轻啄了一下。  
“明白就好，Vince。”  
陈巍伸手拉过周知方的左手，将一枚小小的戒指穿过无名指，固定在指根上。  
“那么，这个象征着我们一生羁绊的结果的东西，从此就属于你了。”  
周知方看着自己的手上多出来一枚戒指，抬头望着陈巍的眼睛，那里的表情第一次那么虔诚。  
“我接受了。”  
陈巍感到脸上一暖，是周知方吻了他的脸颊。  
“前两天羽生结弦那家伙说他向金博洋求婚成功了，还和我炫耀。”陈巍撇了撇嘴，“还不是我想出来的，果然亚洲人都这么保守。”  
“你也没资格说他们，Nate。”周知方眨了眨眼睛，“别忘了我们也是亚洲人，只是我们生活在大洋彼岸的美国罢了。”  
“你要相信，Vince，你爱的人，绝对会给你一辈子的浪漫。”  
“你要怎么证明呢？”周知方的桃花眼中露出了狡黠。  
回答他的是陈巍落在他唇上的深吻。  
周知方闭上眼睛，任由他的爱人孩子气地攻城掠地。  
管他呢，这一生，就这样托付出去吧。  
但现实总是那样残酷无情。  
那是一个大雨天。  
巨大的撞击声过后，鲜血染红了大地。  
在千钧一发之际，迎面而来失控的汽车即将撞上金博洋的那一刻，跟随在身后的羽生结弦不顾一切地将他推出去，自己被巨大的冲击力撞倒。  
当金博洋转过身来的时候，看见的是羽生结弦倒在血泊中的虚弱身影。  
他一下子就跪倒在地上，手脚并用地爬到羽生结弦的身边，不顾双手沾满了泥水和鲜血，将他抱起来。  
“太好了……天天……你没有受伤……”  
羽生结弦染着鲜血的嘴角，还带着微笑。  
“羽生……你不会有事的，已经有人叫了救护车了……”  
金博洋的泪水不停地滴落在羽生结弦的脸上。  
“对不起……不能像以前那样了……”  
“羽生……”  
羽生结弦摸上他的脸，打算替他擦去泪痕，可是却给他的脸染上一片触目惊心的鲜红。  
“你撑着……一定可以……你那么坚强……”  
“对不起……天天……可能……不行了”  
“不……羽生我求你，坚持住。”  
金博洋轻吻羽生结弦的额角，又吻在唇上，可是，触感正在逐渐消失，羽生结弦感觉到他的嘴唇，可是下一刻已经感觉不到他掌心的温度。  
即使是多一刻也好，让我留在他的身边……  
我不想跟你分开。  
“天天……再说一次好吗……”  
金博洋抱紧他，声音颤抖，泪流满面。  
“羽生……我爱你……你别走……”  
羽生结弦笑了，他用最后的力气，捧住金博洋布满了雨水和泪水的脸颊，在他的耳边轻轻地开口，声音微弱得几乎听不见。  
“我爱你……”  
他的手在那一刻缓缓地落下。  
“羽生……？”  
金博洋握住他的手，呆呆地看着羽生结弦闭上的眼睛。  
反应过来时，金博洋撕心裂肺地哭喊出声。  
“羽生――！”  
后来，被送去医院的是金博洋。  
他一直在神志不清地胡言乱语，口中喃喃着的都是羽生结弦的名字。  
后来，哭到失声的他，陷入了昏厥。  
再次醒过来的时候，他已经什么都不记得。  
那时候医生告诉隋文静，金博洋可能是受到了强烈的精神刺激从而失忆。  
此后的金博洋似乎和以前一样开朗阳光，但只有隋文静和韩聪知道，背后的一切。  
陈巍看着眼前的检查报告单，目光呆滞。  
就在昨天，和他走在街道上的周知方接了个电话后，就毫无预兆地昏了过去，送到医院时，他才知道，周知方的心脏正在日渐衰弱，无法承受太大的刺激。  
周知方还能活着的时日，最多只有一年半。只有给他换一颗全新的健康的心脏，他才可能继续活下去。对陈巍来说，这无疑是天大的打击。  
“对不起，Nate。”躺在病床上的周知方对他悲伤地微笑着。  
“我恐怕不能和你一直走下去了。”  
陈巍沉默着，但那时候他已经做了一个决定。  
半年后，周知方被通知，有一位不愿透露姓名的人愿意捐献器官给他，半年后，他就可以进行手术。  
虽然直到手术前他都没有见到他的脸，但周知方心中隐约有一种熟悉感。  
手术结束后，用了两天术后苏醒的周知方没有看到陈巍的身影，不禁感到奇怪。  
“文静姐，Nate他人呢？”  
隋文静流着泪告诉他的真相让他无法接受。  
“陈巍……他已经不在了。”  
“但是……他不是说要回美国探亲去吗？”  
“那是他骗你的，他为了让你安心接受治疗，他告诉我们从头到尾不要让你知道，陈巍……他为了你，把他的心脏……捐给了你。”  
隋文静的一番话，她是流着泪说出来的。  
周知方已经完全呆住了，连有泪水滑下他的脸庞也没有察觉。  
“我为什么这么晚才知道……为什么不早点告诉我？”  
“如果他用自己的生命换来我的新生，那我宁愿不要……我要他活着，要他好好地活着啊！”  
周知方第一次那样绝望。  
“陈巍让我告诉你，他永远爱着你。”  
“他希望你不要放弃，能够好好活下去，连着他的一起。”  
周知方抚上自己的左胸口，那里跳动的，是他爱人的心脏。  
“我还……什么都没有来得及说……”  
“Nate……等着我……”  
周知方在知道真相的那一晚，服下了大量的安眠药。但前来陪护的韩聪及时发现周知方的不对劲，把他送进了急救室。  
而再次醒过来的周知方，已经忘记了一切。  
就像金博洋一样。  
醒过来的周知方看见守在自己病床旁边的，是一个和他年纪相仿笑容灿烂的青年。  
“你好，我叫金博洋。”  
周知方笑了，伸出他的手。  
“周知方。”  
山顶的风比山下更大，更寒冷。  
金博洋久久地伫立在那里，直到身后有脚步声传来。  
“博洋。”  
他仰起头，看着天空，苦涩地笑了。  
“真是造化弄人啊。”他说道。  
“本来，我还打算那么做的。”  
周知方沉默地听着。  
金博洋从身上拿出一枚戒指对着阳光照了照。  
“我以为可以对你做羽生对我做过的事情，但是，没想到会是这样。”  
“失去了原本的爱人的我们，却因为忘记一切而重新相爱，这不是天意是什么？”  
周知方不说话，他只是凝视着金博洋的侧脸。  
“Vince，你应该好好活下去吧。”  
金博洋侧过脸，轻轻地问道。  
“嗯。”周知方按着自己的胸口。  
“不然的话，就对不起Nate了。你呢？有没有想要活下去？”  
“我也想过一了百了。”金博洋道。  
“因为，终究没能在一起。”  
周知方微笑着摇了摇头。  
“我想，他肯定希望你活下去。”  
“但是世界上已经没人值得我去爱了，我也不敢像羽生那样，为了爱人而牺牲。”  
“我可以陪着你。”周知方说道。  
“只是，不再以你爱人的身份而已。”  
金博洋望着周知方清澈的眼睛，他伸出了手。


End file.
